Nightmares
by Heavensdarkrosechild
Summary: A look inside Myka's nightmares.Iz not too dark...I think...uh just read it and give me your opinion. SECOND PART UP!
1. Nightmare

Her rage boiled through her veins contaminating her blood, darkening her eyes, and leaking into her words.

Macpherson had just pissed off the tigress.

He has not realized the wrath he has brought down upon himself.

_Every muscle in her body has gone rigid, her eyes blazing_

_Her hand slams into his throat cutting off his mocking condescending words._

_She snarls as she severs his air flow and he gasps desperately beneath her fingers._

_She grins viciously_

_In her eyes lay putrid darkness_

_Her face contorts into a nameless monster_

_Her fingers no longer grasp the enemy rather it's a face that changes._

_Flickers from one person to the next …people she knows, people she cares for, people she loves_

_All of them beneath fingers that she can't seem to pry away, draining the life from them_

_She watches in horror as those eyes look at her accusing, condemning_

_She struggles so desperately to let them go but she can't_

_The hand is no longer hers_

_Instead she hovers beside a dark figure as it drains the life from the innocent_

_She beats at the figure frantically to no avail_

_It turns to her, mockingly, as each person dies_

_The face illuminates and flickers_

_She is plagued by faces_

_Alice, Macpherson, the man that killed Sam, so many people…some nameless_

_All Evil_

_They rip their fingers away and blood pores from a gaping hole._

_Dark scarlet blood. _

_Terror. Rage. Helplessness. Grief. Guilt. All of it pounds through her._

_The faces flicker and change dying again and again and there is nothing that she can do but protest with screams of fury, sorrow, and fear._

_She is consumed by the Whirling Darkness of innocent blood._

Gasping she is pulled from the sinister and murky darkness.  
The oppressive, dank humid air seems to pin her to the bed, choking her.  
She unclenches her fisted fingers and pried them away from the sheets.  
She searches for the source that has pulled her from the nightmare and finds it hovering nervously beside her bed.  
She blinks attempting to focus her gaze as she lashes out at the dark silhouette. A familiar grunt explodes from the figure.

:::::::::::::::

Well this isn't exactly where I expected this to go...but *shrugs* iz not bad!

I think this will be a two shot mayb...I dont know!

Who do you think the figure should be? Tell me when you review!!!!

I know what your thinking normally she's so fluffy fun...yea i wonder what happened????......Doesn't matter you still must love me!!!! waha!


	2. Aftermath

The edge of the bed dips from his weight. She wants to say she's sorry for hurting him but she can't, the darkness will swallow her words. His cool fingers dance across her skin leaving trails of icy fire. She takes a deep breath and tries to relax her rigid muscles. The cool fingers pull away, she protests, and cool hands brush against her hot skin.

Weak she thinks but in darkness there is no weakness, no hard evidence, nothing to see, weakness cannot exist within this darkness. So she can allow this weakness because it is not. A paradox she knows.

Silence, but in the silence they speak. He's asking questions she doesn't know how to answer and some she doesn't know the answer to. He understands somehow he always knows maybe its because she knows perhaps its because they know each other. He slowly peels back the twisted sheets and slides across her to the other side.

He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls their bodies together. She wraps her fingers in his hair and pulls his head to her shoulder, he needs to sleep.

She runs her fingers through his hair and sighs staring into the darkness. The Darkness of Night allows them to hide and to retreat and yet the Darkness of the Day still seems capable of creeping in and trying to break them. She wonders if the Darkness will break them.

She ponders the questions he silently asked. Are they strong enough to make it through? Not unscathed of course and probably with a few deep scars but will they make it through whole? Who else will turn against them? What dark tricks will be used next? Will the people they love be left unharmed or will they die because both she and him are incompetent? Will they lose one another in the process?

One hand trails its fingers against his bare arm and she shudders with her own questions. Can she survive without him? Can she lose someone else to the Darkness of Day? Will she be strong enough to ground them both and keep them anchored? Will she have the strength to let him in her weakness without excuses? How will they win?

…Will they win? Can they win?

Enough, She thinks and the darkness swallows the swirling worry. She focuses on his warmth seeping into her body, his steady breathing, and she drifts back into sleep. No shifting faces, no evil lurking or changing, no destruction, just darkness.

The pale light of day drifts into the room to soon haunt their minds. But for now they are wrapped in peaceful darkness.

Within the light there is darkness.

And within the darkness there is no light.

But within the darkness exists an escape that leads to two worlds.

--_______--

was that okay?


End file.
